Diving Press
Diving Press is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: 1-4 (bad), 5-6 (great) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Rock to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 800 Technique. *Effect: Kick dirt in your opponent's face, then jump at them, bite their neck, and slam them into the ground! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (027-技; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (021-技; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (021-技; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **4th Edition (027-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Tarbosaurus) **5th Edition (033-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (036-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **6th Edition (041-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (030-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (030-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (046-技; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Saurolophus) **2007 3rd Edition (041-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **2007 4th Edition (041-技; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Sinraptor) **2007 4th Edition+ (050-技; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Sinraptor) **Gekizan 1st Edition (028-技; ft. Alioramus vs. Corythosaurus; ft. char. Dr. Taylor) **Kakushin 1st Edition (016-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Afrovenator) **Kakushin 4th Edition (019-技; ft. Zuniceratops vs. Szechuanosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (027-Move; ft. Suchomimus vs. Tarbosaurus) **3rd Edition (033-Move; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **4th Edition (036-Move; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **5th Edition (041-Move; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (031-Move; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (030-Move; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (046-Move; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Saurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (041-Move; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **Series 2 4th Edition (050-Move; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Sinraptor) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-03; ft. Irritator vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (027-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Tarbosaurus) **3rd Edition (036-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **4th Edition (041-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (031-技; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (030-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (046-技; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Saurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (041-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **Series 2 4th Edition (050-技; ft. Achelousaurus vs. Sinraptor) Diving Press Card 6.png|Diving Press card (Japanese 1st Edition) Diving Press Card 06 Rainy.png|Diving Press card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Diving Press Card 3.png|Diving Press card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Diving Press Card 7.png|Diving Press card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Diving Press Card 4.png|Diving Press card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Diving Press Card 5.jpg|Diving Press card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Diving Press.jpg|Diving Press card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Diving Press Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Diving Press card (English 2nd Edition) Diving Press Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Diving Press card (English 3rd Edition) Diving Press Card 8.png|Diving Press card (English 5th Edition) Diving Press Card 2.jpg|Diving Press card (English 2008 Special Edition) Diving Press Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Diving Press card (English Nemesis Edition) Diving Press Card 9.png|Diving Press card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Diving Press Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Diving Press card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Diving Press Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Diving Press card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used) *Used by: Maiasaura *Debut: Don't Mess With Maiasaura *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Kick dirt in your opponent's face, then jump at them, bite their neck, and slam them into the ground! *Other: It was with Maiasaura's Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it. Though not defeating Terry, it dealt most of the damage before the final hit finished him. It was claimed by Zoe, but went unused. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-086/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+400 or +700; If a Rock Dinosaur uses this Move, it gains +700 Power instead of +400. Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 900-1100 Technique to use this Move to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1000-1200 Power. *As seen in the Gallery below, some dinosaur attacker and target combinations may cause it to appear as if the attacker isn't even biting the target; this is due to there only being one animation cycle for the Move, and as such, not all dinosaur model combinations will match up properly. *In real life, it would be impossible for most dinosaurs to perform this Move owing to the bite strength needed; only some large theropods and perhaps ceratopsians would have a sufficient bite strength, though the latter would be largely incapable of the needed leap. *Although Diving Press is a Normal Move Card, Don´t Mess With Maiasaura incorrectly shows a Grass Move with Maiasaura's card when it is recalled by Zoe's Stone and when Dr. Taylor holds the cards at the end. This was probably an animation mistake, because the D-Team rarely uses Normal Moves. Gallery Diving Press (Maiasaura) 7.jpg|Maiasaura hitting Terry with Diving Press Diving Press.png|Diving Press in the arcade (Wuerhosaurus vs. Dilophosaurus) Diving Press Bite.png|Torvosaurus using Diving Press on Saltasaurus… Diving Press - End.png|…but it doesn't look quite right Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG